1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally cutting devices and particularly to cutting blades and assemblies useful for cutting various materials such as tape used in packaging operations.
2. Description of Related Art
Packaging machines or assemblies for sealing filled packages such as bags are well known. Many of these machines fill a package through an open end and then seal the package with tape. To create an effective seal that will not lose its grip, the tape must be properly applied to the package. Generally, this involves cutting the tape to the desired length and applying it to the proper place on the package or applying the tape to the package and cutting it at a desired location. This is typically accomplished using a cutting knife or blade that shears the tape at the proper location as the machine applies the tape to the package.
After the tape is applied, it is important that the tape remain stuck to the package until it is intentionally removed and that the tape not tear and disrupt the integrity of the seal until the package is intentionally opened. It is particularly important that the tape not tear or otherwise compromise the integrity of the seal while the package being handled, e.g., during manufacture, during transport to market, or by the consumer.
There are a variety of cutting knives or blades that can be used to cut the tape used to seal or close the packages. Generally, known or standard knives used to cut the tape leave a serrated edge at the cut, typically at both ends of the tape that is cut using the knife. In some instances, the serrated tape edge contributes to a premature tearing (e.g., propagated tear) of the tape. This disrupts the integrity of the seal and leaves the package seal formed by the tape prone to rupture or breaking. There is, therefore, a need for new devices and methods for using tape to seal packages such that the tape that will not tear prematurely and lose the integrity of the tape seal.